


Of Alliums and friendships

by Ochokinode



Series: Ow fuck Canon hurts so much please ow (Chossi's fics where she listens to Canon ig) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, block game
Genre: Alliums, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flower Symbolism, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this in an hour help, I wrote this while watching Ranboo's stream, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, None to be seen, Spoilers for Ranboo's 3/2/21 stream, ahhhh, as im posting this it has not ended yet, beat to death with a potato, ehhhhh, i guess??, no beta we die like tommy, potato smash, was that too soon?, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochokinode/pseuds/Ochokinode
Summary: An Allium can hold a lot of memories(or: RANBOO'S STREAM TORE MY HEART OUT SO I WROTE THIS TO COPE)
Relationships: Last two are just referenced/implied, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Ow fuck Canon hurts so much please ow (Chossi's fics where she listens to Canon ig) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Of Alliums and friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during ranboos stream (you can tell the exact point where I figured out what I wanted to do with this lol) so this isnt my best writing.
> 
> Edit 3/3/21: fixed the flow of the story since I kinda hated it

Ranboo didn’t know why he came to this flower field. 

The soft humming of bees surrounds him, and maybe, just for a moment, Ranboo can pretend that everything is fine. He tilts his face up at the sky, and lets his face bathe in the warm sun. 

_-and Tommy will never feel the warmth of the sun again._

Ranboo frowns. 

Tommy would never see the sun again. Tommy would never hear the buzzing of the bees again. Tommy- 

Oh Ender. 

Ranboo chokes back a sob, because the tears _sting and burn his skin and he has enough scars as it is._

He picks up a flower – a white tulip, if his memory serves him right – and twirls it in clawed fingers. 

He should probably go back to Tubbo. His husband took Tommy's death terribly last time, and only Ender knows how he'll take it now. He already failed one friend, he can't fail another.

He starts to stand up, before something catches his eye. An allium. 

(“-YOU BITCH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER” 

“I- Tommy, can you calm down?” 

“No!! I’m not going to,” Tommy makes air quotes with his hands “calm down! What do you take me for?? A PUSSY!! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM THE BIGGEST MAN AND NOT AT ALL A PUSSY, RAM-BO” 

Ranboo chuckles. 

“EYY BITCHBOY, ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? YOU SHOULD NOT LAUGH AT ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER” 

Ranboo is full on laughing at this point. 

Tommy pouts, “whatever” 

Ranboo opens his inventory, duochromatic eyes scanning over his meager items. 

His eye catches on a flower. 

An Allium. 

It’s slightly wilting, he had picked it the day before, but it’s still fresh enough- 

“Here. Have a flower.” He takes the flower out of his inventory and tosses it to Tommy. 

“wh- what the fuck??? Why are you giving me this flower?” 

“uh- Do you not like the flower?” 

“OF COURSE, FLOWERS ARE FOR PUSSIES, AND I AM NO PUSSY.” Tommy huffed, before gently placing the flower into his inventory, careful not to damage the already-wilting petals more. 

If Ranboo had a guess at it, he’d say that Tommy was greatful for the flower.) 

Ranboo inhales sharply, the memory replaying in his mind. 

He reaches out clawed and gloved hands, before plucking the flower out of the earth. 

“hey, Tommy” 

He holds the flower close to his heart 

“Here. Have a flower.” 

He holds out his hand, and lets the flower tumble from his grasp. 

There is nobody there to pick up the flower. 

“Goodbye, Tommy. I’ll see you again soon.” 

He spins around, and exits the flower field. 

~~Somewhere else, a child and his brother embrace for the first time in a year. A man who died reaching for something (but ultimately failing) and a child who was forced to grow up far too soon (was he even a child anymore after all of the wars?) make amends.~~

~~Another Allium sprouts in the field.~~

**Author's Note:**

> how are we doing, friends. Im not doing well.


End file.
